Stars apart
by Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: Set three months after the event upon Sauria, a standard warp jump went wrong and brought something onto the Great Fox, what is it? R&R please, Wolf.
1. Life Form

Authors note: My first Star Fox fic… this fic is set before assault but after adventure, three months after adventure loosely speaking.

Added an ACC….

Disclaimer: do not own Star Fox or any of its characters and vehicles.

Life Form

Within the depth of space a large white ship, its wings span out from its great bulk, the wing pointed outwards in an X shape from each side, the bridge is crane like a neck of some great bird about to speak.

The belly of the hull has two large guns ready to fire while above these guns is an opening where ships flew out from within the ship, along the side of this great ship is stamped "Star Fox."

A smaller ship flew by the great fox, the ship is smaller, within the cockpit sat a elegant female fox, her eyes staring at the space through the cockpit window, "you're doing fine Krystal," came a cherry old voice.

The Vixen smiles, "thanks for the compliment Peppy," she replies just as elegantly, she pull back on the controls pulling the ship up as it climbs, "you don't want to push it," came the caution from the old voice.

From inside the bridge of the great ship stood a mismatch crew, sat at the front is a robot, which taps away at the keyboard; his face has two rectangular red lenses while his jaw resemble a heavy metal grill that drops and rises as he speaks.

The rest of his body shaped like them with two legs and two arms covered in dull gold-coloured plates.

Behind him stood a blue falcon wearing a red flight suit with black trousers.

The ace pilot of the team known for his daredevil piloting skill as well as his cold comments to his fellow pilots, this bird maybe a be a hard player to team up with but you can depend on him to help you in a tight spot no matter what.

The falcon watch with his arms crossed, the red underneath his eyes was part of his colour, "not bad, better than Slippy," the remark is answered, "hey Falco laid it off will ya."

The once called Slippy is a green toad who is the shortest of the crew; he sported a red cap place between his two spaces out eyes, the technician of the crew of the ship and equipment.

He easily get caught in trouble resulting in one of his fellow pilots to save him from certain death, with his annoying attitude for thinking he's better than the rest can cause friction with his fellow but he's a sturdy pilot never less and can be counted upon for Intel of the enemy no matter what.

At the left side of another console of the bridge sat an old looking hare with a small beard forming on the upper lip while he wore a white lab coat with red trousers that bulge a little of his out of shape stomach, underneath the lab coat he wore a faint yellow shirt.

The oldest and wisest of the crew, having been one of the original star Fox formed long ago by a great pilot called James McCloud, age has now prevented him from piloting but this don't stop him from directing the others into battle.

He commands the Great Fox's cannons, ready to fire whenever they need the aid of the dreadnought ship, he is loyal to the crew and commands respect from them for his age and his daring attitude, an invaluable member of the team.

Sitting at the centre seat is a brown fox wearing a uniform of a red vest with green pilot suit underneath, his green eyes watch the vixen moves and smile, the leader of the team, Fox McCloud.

A great fighter, no matter is it within the air or on the ground; he is a formidable foe to whoever challenges him.

He obtain the title of been the leader of this team for his balanced skill in using the vehicles they have, he has proved his bravery many times during the course of the last nine years.

His father is the great James McCloud passed away eight years ago at Venom, the only one who could tell anything of his father is Peppy.

Peppy spoke in an old tired voice, "now Falco don't make fun of Slippy that way," he cautions, the blue falcon wave his hand in a dismissive manner, "yeah, yeah," the comm. spoke again, "now boys play nicely," came the Vixen in the smaller ship outside the ship sounding amused at the antics of the crew.

Their newest member to the team is a mysterious woman with telepath skills proving immensely valuable in a fight to determine the thought of the enemy and what precautions they will need.

Very little is known of her past, only that she is the last remaining survivor of her doomed home world Cerinia, she has been searching answers as to who had killed her parents, this lead her to Dinosaur planet where she try to solve a mystery only to be imprisoned against her will.

Fox answer the distress call and travel to dinosaur planet, once there he embark upon a journey to save the dinosaurs from total destruction when it was learnt the planet is tearing itself apart.

Once the planet was saved she offered to join the team of Star Fox, her telepath skill proved invaluable, while her piloting skill made her a potential member, rumours among the crew say there was another factor why she was included but none would voice this rumours.

The smaller ship manages a loop to loop before the crew, "that's all for today Krystal come on home," Fox spoke while his finger presses a button that activates the comm.

The Vixen smiles at the order, "understood returning to the hangar," with ease, the ship flew upwards over the ship then return to enter from the back of the ship of the hull.

Slowly the docking clamps clamp the ship, the ship is slowly hoisted to a line of other identical fighters, and the sound of the computer came through, "docking Arwing," the monotone spoke while the ship is eased into back so it is now in line with the other fighters.

The wings move backwards while the four engines are moved back to connect with the arm, "docking of Arwing complete," came the voice once more, the door that lead out of the hanger began to close shutting the stars and space from view.

The pilot sighs resting her head back into the pilot seat, the cockpit glass shield raise slowly, she didn't move while she stare at the dull grey ceiling noticing a bit of rust here and there,

She heard the foot steps of someone, she vaulted out of the cockpit to land on the platform that extended to the cockpit, a brown fox smirks while she made her way towards him, "so how was I?" she asks in a hopeful tone.

The Brown Fox chuckles, "not bad with a little bit more practice you could make it as part of the team," the vixen smiles, "so what am I to do now Fox?" the brown fox shrugs, "we haven't decided a duty for you," the two did not spoke for a moment.

Neither knew what to say, they friends as far as the other crew can see, yet somehow the two are a little closer than that, it is hard to verify are they in love with so little conversation between the two.

Falco is the only one who believes that the two like each other but cannot admit it; this falcon has a tendency to making crude comments occasionally but never the less such Falco for all his comments do see relationships more clearly than most people could.

The speakers above them came alive, "come on you two stop dotting there and get a move on to the bridge," the irritated voice of Peppy sounded down to them, Fox let out a sigh, "better get going or else Peppy will bring the cane down on us," Krystal giggles at the comment.

The smirk on Fox face is quickly erased when they heard Peppy shout down the comm. System again "I'll bring down my blaster on you if you make another snide comment like that McCloud," the blue vixen burst into laughter while Fox stood there blushing fiercely from the old hares remark.

* * *

On the bridge Falco stare at the console where Slippy operates it, "are you're sure this ship won't fall apart when we make it to Warp?" the green toad sighs, "of course it'll survive I been repairing it and nothing has broken," Falco raise an eye brow, "you broke ROB's arm when you were trying to 'repair' him."

The frog put up a defensive hand, "his arm was ready to fall off before I even touched it," protested Slippy, ROB ignore their talk while he continues his routine program of ensuring the ship is functioning, "cut it out you two," came the angry command from the old hare.

The hiss from the door of the elevator stops all conversation when the two fox step onto the bridge, "looks who decided to come out of their love nest?" Came the Falcons remark, Fox smirks, "you're jealous that you don't have someone," this remark was soon backfired when Krystal link her arm with Fox's "yes he do have a point" she adds coyly.

Peppy smiles while Slippy tries to hide the fits of laughter he was ready to burst into, Falco smirks, Fox is blushing brightly, "so going to stand there all day like a tomato?" came Falco's question snapping Fox attention back to reality.

ROB remain as always working on the console, "we have Warp clearance to Corneria," the crew took their respective places; Fox sat in the middle chair watching the rest retire to the seats.

Falco sat at a console to the left behind him, Slippy sat to the right of the console behind him, Krystal and Peppy sat at the front, Krystal on the left while Peppy sat on the right, ROB took the middle console, "verifying coordinates," came the robots monotone voice while it taps away at the keyboard.

With a flash a rippling green gate has appeared, "gate Complete detecting no anomalies," ROB spoke, Fox nods, "take the Great Fox to Warp Krystal," the Blue Vixen nods, "roger," slowly the Great Fox Engines fires, the ship slowly some movement then began to pick up speed.

The sound of the low hum began to rise as the plasma engines began to build up power to propel the ship faster than light speed.

A few moments passed before the ship simply stretches itself towards infinite then disappear, vanishing from the space as they headed to their destination.

Within the ship the crew sat as they waited for their arrival to Corneria, alarms began to sound, Red lights began to flash, "what's happening ROB?" Fox urgent question, before the robot could reply the ship rocks violently left, all crew members are thrown into their chair, "get us out of warp, now!" Fox orders.

ROB began typing furiously that could not be matched by any of the crew, "exiting warp in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The crew watches the view screen flash bright white as they reenter real space; quickly they scan the sensors, "where are we ROB?" Peppy asks, ROB is still typing furiously, "We have arrived near the planet Sauria," the crew glance to the viewing screen to see the planet is dead ahead of them.

Unbuckling themselves from their seats the crew began to inspect the damage they had suffered, "what's the damage Slippy," Peppy asks while he walks to his controls examining the data.

Slippy took one look at the data been fed to him and gave a relieved reply, "we suffered no major damage, we won't be able to make a warp jump for the next 48 hours."

The others gave a relieved sigh hearing the ship had not suffered any damage, "then what happened while we were traveling?" Krystal asks, the others wanted to know the answer as well, "records show a tremendous energy spike moments after we entered warp," Rob informs as he analyze the data further.

They waited for the robot to continue it's answer, "cause of spike, unknown," came the conclusion, the others glance to one another worried, "run a full sweep of the ship," Peppy orders, Slippy nods and taps away at the keyboard, slowly the scan is underway.

The sound of the single "blip, blip" sounded while the rest of the crew inspect each other for injuries they may have sustain during the sudden departure from the warp.

Red lights are lit up while the console Slippy sat at began to give a rapid, "blip, blip" sound, "what in hells name have you done Slippy?" Falco asks wanting to know like the rest what had made the computer berserk, Slippy took one look at the information, his eyes widen, "what is it Slippy?" asks the elderly hare seeing the worried look in Slippy's face.

Moving to the console Peppy glance at the information, he didn't spoke for a moment leaving the rest in suspense, "what is it?" asks Fox wanting to know, Peppy took a deep breath before he answers, "there is a bio signature in the hanger bay," all of them glance to one another, "can you identify the Bio readings?" Falco asks his hand now resting on the blaster at his side.

Peppy shook his head, "these readings don't match any of the Bio Scan within the ship's computer," Fox shook his head, "maybe the Bio scan library is out of date," Slippy shook his head sadly, "the computer was updated a week ago."

Fox turns to ROB, "can we get a visual of the hanger bay?" ROB turns to the console that Peppy sat during the warp jump, a few moments later the viewing screen shows the hanger room, within the centre is something, they all look at the viewing screen to make out the creature knelt at the centre of the hanger bay.

They watch it glance round, it swung left to right quickly, then it lock with the Camera, they stare at the face that stare at them, the face is smooth with no fur, with black hair that ran along the top of it's head and back of it's head.

Its hair is rather long reaching down to its shoulders; its brown eyes seem to stare at the camera with a look when a Wolf stares at danger, it wore a jacket of black with a pair of black jeans, its skin is slightly tanned.

It's hand quickly went down to it's side near it's waist, it pulls something out, they stare at a gun been pointed at the camera, the screen went blank after the nose of the gun flash, "what in the world was that?" asks Falco the first to speak.

No one spoke for a moment, "whatever it is its armed and dangerous," Fox concluded.

He turns to Peppy, "is it still there?" Fox asks, he waits for a moment as Peppy replies, "yes it is," he turns to the others, "alright we'll go down to the hanger," he looks to Peppy, "Peppy you and Slippy monitor the creatures movement as best as you can," Slippy nods, "sure thing Fox we won't let you down."

Fox nods then turns to Krystal and Falco, "we'll go down their and confront it," they made their way to the Elevator and entered together, "Falco and Krystal will take point in ensuring that the target will not fire if I enter first to stop it from firing it's weapon," Krystal objects, "that will be dangerous Fox."

He stare at her, "what do you mean?" Falco stares at Krystal, "what do you have in mind?" The vixen took a long breath, "it's obvious it's confused."

Thinking back to the camera it was obvious that Krystal is right, "if we storm in with our weapons ready it may retaliate," Falco left arm is folded across his chest while his right scratch his chin, "so what do you suggest we walk in there unarmed perching peace and good will?"

The Vulpine ignore Falco comment, "I can sense its emotion and I can feel an overwhelming emotion of fear and confusion," she began reminding them of her 'talent' before continuing, "I could try and communicate with it and make it see we're not there to harm it."

The idea sound good, "but what if it has every intention to harm us?" Fox asks.

Krystal saw the worried look in his face, "I can sense its emotion, none of them are about hurting us," this didn't reassure Fox of her safety, Falco shrugs, "she's right she could talk to it and get it to put down the gun."

Fox wanted to object; "after all, how do we even know it speaks out own language?" the point was a valid one.

Seeing no alternative Fox gave in, "at the moment notice of danger me and Falco will rush in," Krystal understood as they step off the elevator and made their way to the hanger door, standing at the door Krystal took deep breaths to calm her while Falco and Fox stood on either side of the door.

Krystal nods to them as the door opens, she steps in to see no one inside, yet her mind can still detect the creature is still within the hanger, taking a step forward she ready herself for any danger if the creature is hostile.

* * *

The first thought that ran through his mind when his eyes has finally adjusted to the light was shock, his eyes scan the room, cold metal walls and floor, "where am I?" he asks himself trying to understand how he ended up there, "who brought me here?" he questions again.

Then the sound of something moving caught his attention, his senses sensitive to the smallest noise focus his attention to a device which has moved to face him, instinct took over at that moment, his hand whips out the gun that been holstered at his side.

Feeling the reassuring weight of the weapon in his hand made him feel a little easier, without a second thought he snaps off a shot at the device.

He watch it shatters then fizz when the cables within it are broken, "a camera?" he asks himself unsure of what to think while his mind tries to reorganize itself into some kind of order as to why he was here, where he was, and what to do.

He stood up to look round his surrounding.

Crates are stacked to one side of the large room to the left of him with a strange stamp upon them he has never seen before, turning to the right he saw a heavy door which seem like a blast door used in Lab when testing explosive weapons.

Taking his eyes away from them he look behind to see four stationary vehicles held by what he could describe as large arms that held it from the back with docking clamps, he move to the edge to stare down at the metal ground before which is about two feet drop or so.

It did not made sense when he looks up to see giant doors to the far end; he wondered is their away way out of the place, "where exactly all you know you could be underneath the ocean."

He heard a hiss and turn to see the door that he saw moments ago is opening; his instinct took command before he had a chance to see who had entered.

He silently walk towards the crates, his mind already forming a way to ambush who ever it is that just entered, he felt a little uneasy, and his steps seem to be much lighter than usual which in turn worried him will he be able to fight.

He dismiss this as been his mind trying to adjust to whatever had happened, the crate form a small alcove which shielded him from the door view giving some form of cover, if he made a sound whoever it is may find him and kill him.

"How do you know it's going to kill you?" part of him asks, he knew it's possible that they may not harm him, he shook this thought away not knowing the consequences if he did reveal himself, "learn first act later," he told himself.

Right now he had to find a safer place to hide, looking up to the crates he found a opening two crates up, where he could grab hold of the side and haul himself on top to observe, with his mind set he crouch a little before he jumps up.

To his surprise he had reach the top up to his waist level before he stop, he quickly pull himself up, now the thought that he might be feeling a little strange is confirmed, but that could wait for later as he peers from his position down to the door.

Lying flat on his front, he crawls to the edge to look over from his vantage point to the door.

He felt his jaw slack at what he saw, standing at the door is a figure clad in blue that hug its form, while in its hand it held some he could guess is a weapon.

What shocked him was the fur on creatures hand and face, the large blue eyes glance round, probably trying to find him, he watch the creature turn glancing to the ships docked to it's right, he saw a bushy blue tail bind by two silver rings.

Creeping back he thought out his plan to try and escape whatever he is, but largely he was still trying to guess what creature it was, "is it an alien?" he asks himself.

He nearly slapped himself for such nonsense yet the nonsense is standing below him trying to find him, "damn it," he curses, "Fox is the life form still in the hanger?" he heard a woman's voice spoke with a British accent.

Wigging along the crate he peers over to see the creature talk to its wrist where a watch is, its eyes scanning left to right for him, the weapon still held firmly in the other hand.

It was one thing to have met some strange creature which resemble a fox but to hear it speak his language was staggering, "yes I can't pin point the exact location of the life form but it still in there with you," came the voice from what he could guess is the speakers from the watch.

The vixen looks up to the crates, for some odd reason he felt like someone with wet hand was massaging his hair, this made him panic a little, he rolls away from where he was hoping this way he will break the weird feeling on his head.

He stopped when he heard the creature spoke, "whoever you are come out," the voice was gentle, but at the same time it spoke of defence, he knew he maybe over reacting, they maybe friendly but he prefer not taking any chances.

Such tricks were used to lure him out before, they failed and he wasn't going to fall for it now, "we don't want to hurt you please come down," he didn't made a noise as the fox waited for an answer, then the soft sound of heels clicking on the floor alerted him that she was moving.

Peering over the edge with as much care as possible he watch her approach the crates, she seem to be studying the crates until she walked round to the gap he was hiding moments after she had entered, he rolls as stealthily as possible to the side to watch her glance round the weapon aimed.

He knew it was his only chance, his hand curled behind to his waist to feel the cold metal of his weapon, he pull it slowly out, he could take a shot at her but then whoever she was talking to may rush in.

A decision was made when he vaulted off the top, she didn't seem to notice him as he fall towards the ground, his body was now open to attack yet he felt he had some control of his movement, he pray that she didn't turn, he nearly landed behind her when she turn, her eyes open wide in surprise.

Her weapon came up, he turn in mid air as the space he was within blaze with a red line, "what the hell?" he thought, he landed into a crouch, and she blasted at him again.

He dive forward while the bolts of red light fly harmlessly behind him, rolling to a fighting crouch with his left leg ready to propel him forward, his own weapon is pointed to the blue fox, "don't or else I'll shoot," he spoke darkly.

She raise her weapon only to watch him fire his own weapon, the bullet smash into the side of the weapon, her grip on the weapon is torn away.

She gasps while her other hand went to the hand that held the weapon, he guessed the pain came from the force of the weapon been force away from her either broke her wrist of sprained it.

Before she could react to him, he had already leapt at her his shoulder ploughing into her stomach as the wind in her is knocked away, she slams into the wall, and he backs away and watches her slide down, his breath coming in easy while the fox is unable to move, partly from the pain in her wrist.

He knelt on one knee, "where in hells name am I?" he asks softly, she did not seem to hear his words, "who are you?" she asks, and then she gasp again from the pain in her wrist.

No answer would be given to him for a moment; he heard the sound of hisses and knew it would be the door, dragging the Vixen to her feet he locked his arm round her neck, tight enough to keep her firmly where she is but not to choke.

Bringing up his gun he planted the nose to the side of her head then walk out to meet the new threat.

* * *

Fox and the rest of the crew walk into the hanger, his heart is pounding, and he heard the great loud sound that sounded from the hanger, for one terrible moment he thought Krystal was dead.

Now he stood at the door with Falco, the two have their weapons ready while the creature stood at the centre, he held Krystal with one arm pinning her neck so she cannot escape, while his other held a weapon with the barrel pressed against her head.

The situation is dangerous, "put her down," Fox orders, the creature glares at Fox, "you put your weapons down and I'll let her go," Fox glance to Falco who didn't seem ready to put it down, "kill her she's nothing to us," Falco spoke casually.

Fox jaw nearly drop open, the creature gave a crude smile, "sorry but that isn't going to work," he spoke with a knowingly look, Falco remain cool and in control, "if that's the case I'll just get rid of this little girl here then," he fired one round at the ground at the ships.

Falco face turn to surprise while Fox's grip on his Blaster became tighter, "don't try and pull off psychological tricks on me or else she will die," Falco gritted his mouth knowing that trying to trick the creature into surrendering wasn't going to work.

The creature spoke again, "put down your weapons," he orders, the two star fox member look to one another knowing that if they did not comply Krystal may end up dead, Fox drop his blaster to the ground, Falco stare at the creature before he drops his.

He did not let go of Krystal, "we did what you said now let her go," they watch him consider for a moment, "if you answer my questions then I will let her go as promised," Fox did not want to trust it but there is no other choice to stop it from killing Krystal if he did not comply.

The creature looks to Falco, "my first question, where in hells name am I?" this caught Fox, "what do you mean?" asks Falco keeping a cool look, the creature shook his head, "I want to know exactly where am I, am I in Africa, china, Japan," Fox has never heard of the names the creature spoke.

He understood what it meant, "OK I'll show you where you are," the creature didn't made any movement its hand kept a firm hold on his gun, Krystal is now staring at Fox as he raise his wrist communicator, Falco remain still, "Peppy I need you to open the Hanger doors."

A pause went by, "you're sure Fox?" asks Peppy worried, Falco spoke up, "yes he's sure get that door open you old hare," he spoke impatiently, this sudden outburst of Falco worried Fox, "OK Hanger doors opening," the grinding sound of the doors been open is the noise they heard.

The creature took a glance to the hanger doors, its face turn to surprise as it gaze out to the planet Sauria, it is so awe struck by the sight it did not notice Krystal easing her hands free, with one liquid motion, her hands grip the creatures arm that held her and vaulted him onto the floor.

He hit the ground hard, before he could move Krystal has her heel resting on his neck, "move and I'll step on your throat," the creature did not move.

Fox was relieved, he finally understood why Falco had urge Peppy to open the hanger doors, picking up his blaster they circle the creature, "what should we do with it?" Falco asks.

The creature didn't seem ready to give up just yet, his hand came up and grab Krystal's foot, with a great strength it flung Krystal away so she skidded along the floor to the crates, the butt of Falco's blaster hit it in the head before it could rise and point it's gun at them.

It slumps down to the ground unconscious, it's weapon clattering away from it's grip while Fox runs to Krystal side, he sigh in relive when he found her unhurt, Falco has his blaster pointed at the creatures face while the weapon it held is now in Falco's other hand.

Judging from the way it hung from his hand it seem rather heavy, "what do you want me to do with it boss?" Falco asks in a sarcastic voice, Fox ignores the comment and stare at the creature for a moment, the way it threw Krystal spoke a strength it pose, it worried Fox for a moment until he gave his command, "take it to the brig."

Authors Note: I hoped enjoyed my first chapter? Please R&R Wolf (aka Unforgiven gamer)


	2. Escape

Authors note: just a short chapter regarding the new arrival and his escape, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Fox character they are the property of Nintendo

**Escape**

The creature lay on the ground of the Brig, sprawled on the metallic floor after been dumped unconscious into the prison.

Meanwhile the crew of the Star Fox are standing in the Lab of the ship, on the table is a few items taken from the creature, the black leather jacket lay on the table as well, Slippy motion with his hand to the items that lay on the table before them, "as you can see it has only a few items that it carried upon itself."

From the jacket's pocket, Slippy brought out something made of leather, "a wallet?" Fox asks, Slippy nods, "yes within here are a few currency of what I believe he used in his world," the others took hold of the wallet to stare at the note which has a face of a similar face to the creature held in the brig.

Each note is a different colour, at one corner a number is stamped, "I found another weapon which he kept on his belt," ROB drew a belt with a knife in a sheath, "it's made of steel so we can guess they don't have anything stronger in their world."

Finally Slippy push the weapon the creature had used, "this is the weapon he used," motioning to ROB they watch the Robot take hold of the weapon, somehow the bottom of the butt of the weapon seem to come away.

It fell to the table with a "clunk" they stare at the item in front of them, "this is the magazine that holds the bullet," ROB took hold of the magazine and slots it back into the gun, "this may seem a few centuries old, but observe when it's fired."

ROB turns about face, they all look to where he points the gun to see a plate of armour sitting on a stand, "we run a few test and found this weapon to be very devastating, ROB fire the gun," the robot gave an acknowledgment, "roger commencing firing sequence," Slippy place his hands over his ears.

He warns the others quickly quickly, "better shut off your ears, it's going to be loud," the others follow Slippy's instructions, ROB pulls the trigger back, instantly they heard a thunderous noise that echoed in the lab, even with their ears firmly shut they could still hear it.

ROB is thrown off his feet and lands on his back, the others knelt down to see ROB quickly stand up, "the weapon has a mean recoil once you fired one bullet," he gesture for the others to stare at the armour plate.

Fox and Krystal stare in awe, Falco try to hide his shock, at the armour plate, a neat hole has been punched straight through the armour, "the armour is what we use for building the Arwing," they stare at him, "the velocity of the bullet is quite incredible even if its rather crude in a way."

He walk over to a counter at the side then brought back a small plate that held one of the bullets, it seem rather big while at one side is black powder sitting, "it uses Gunpowder from what I can tell, it's meant to project the bullet at an incredible rate.,"

Fox pick up the head of the bullet and examine it, "it might as well be armoured piercing for the damage it can cause," Slippy adds with a sigh, the rest remain silent, "can you tell who are friend whose in the Brig is?" Krystal asks a bandage round her left wrist.

The frog sighs, "I ran a scan to determine is he some kind of animal that has been subject to operation or some other form," ROB concluded the answer, "all test shows it has evolved from another specie of creature, we are unable to determine origin."

This left them with little answers regarding their prisoner, "the only way we're going to get any answers from it is by asking," Falco mumbles while he scratch the back of his head, "it's actually a he," Slippy adds, Peppy scratching his chin, "why do you say that?"

Seeing no other way round it Slippy brought up a DNA sample, "I monitor the DNA and found it to have a nearly match to our own DNA structure," they look interested as Slippy carries on, "as you know the last chromosome make up are you a boy of girl right?"

They didn't need such explanation but let him do so, "well he has a XY so it's safe to say it's a he," seeing now that they have their answer that the creature is a he left them with still a considerable amount of questions, "I like to know why he's on this ship in the first place," Peppy began.

The rest knew he spoke one of the many question that's going through their mind, "we can't do anything until he regains conscious," Falco reminds them, Slippy turns to ROB, "has he regain conscious?" the robot went silent for a moment then replies, "I'm detecting movement."

Fox glace to ROB then to Slippy, "I've patch him into the ship's monitoring system," satisfied with the answer they look at the items on the table, "this I found in the jacket as well," they watch Slippy dip his hand into the Jackets pocket.

He brought out a small box covered in blue fabric, curious they watch the frog open the box, inside is a simple Gold ring, "I'm guessing he was going to propose to someone before all of this happened," this reinforce their thoughts that the creature came from a world where there is many more of him

The comm. System came alive, "where the hell am I?" came the unfamiliar voice, Slippy sighs, "looks like he's awake," Fox nods, "how are you going to interrogate him?" Falco asks curious, the question made Fox think, "He's a big fella and cunning too," Peppy adds.

Fox crosses his arms, "any suggestions?" none of them knew any suggestions, "I'm not into torture or playing mind games either," Falco tells them, "well any suggestions would be better than none," the only one who had a positive suggestion is the blue vixen, "I could probe his mind."

Fox seems worried, "you're sure you could get any answers from him in your state?" Krystal nods, "I have to," the male vixen sighs, "OK."

Within one of the cell of the Brig the creature stare at the wall, he stood up staring at it, as to why he did so it's anyone's guess, he began to pace in his small cell, he would take three steps to the force field then back to the other side of the wall.

He kept this routine for a while until he stops, he crouch down for a moment, after a moment he sat back onto the bunk, the door leading to the brig hisses open, he glance to see the two Foxes walk in, one with a weapon in it's hands, the other didn't bare any weapons.

A bandage is wrapped round the wrist of the blue Vixen, he recalls it's the hand she was holding the weapon he fired upon, turning he glares at the wall, "I see you've regain conscious," spoke the brown Fox, he didn't reply, "we want to know what are you."

The question seem amusing, he began to chuckle then burst into a loud laugh, "what's so funny?" asks the brown Fox irritation can be heard from his voice, the man slowly calms down, "it's ironic that you would ask me the question I'm about t ask you."

The blue Vixen face seems sad, "you're confused aren't you?" he stares at her, "you were plucked from your world and thrown into ours without knowing why," panic nor fear appeared in his face, only anger, "you're a telepath?" the question simply earned him a nod.

He turns away, "she only sensed what you are feeling strongest about," spoke the Fox, he press his hand to his forehead, "what it matters I'm lost here in this forsaken place," he stopped for a moment, "wherever that is," the two Foxes look to one another wondering what he meant.

No one spoke for a moment, "are you going to open my head up and check what's inside making me tick?" he asks, looking up he fixes them a cold glare, "if that's the case I'll break your necks before you lay a finger on me," the Fox raise his hand, "whoa we're not going to operate you."

He sagged, in relief or defeat is unsure, "so are you going to ask her to probe my mind?" no answer was made for a moment, "no, we want to know who you are and what kind of creature are you?"

He consider for a moment then turns and wander to the far end of his cell, pressing his hand against the wall he thought for a moment, "I'm a Human being," he began then turns to them, "I've answered your question now answer mine," the brown Fox grips his weapon tightly for a moment, he shook his head, "alright," he answers.

The blue Vixen eyes the brown Fox worriedly while the man nods, "what are you?" the Fox took a deep breath, "I'm a Kickbuttis," the man gave a strange look, "sounds more like Kick butts to me," he spoke back sarcastically.

Weapons raised the Fox glares at him, "OK we know what you are now tell us what's your name," it was more of a demand than a request, the man shrugs, "Dante Ripper," he replies crossing his arms, the blue fox shivers a little, "sounds like the cousin of the Grim reaper," he raise an eye brow, "at least some common ideas of death are shared."

A little more information is added to the collection that he's familiar with their terminology helpful, "now what's your name?"

The Fox lowers his weapons to compose himself, "I'am Fox McCloud leader of the Star Fox team and you're inside my ship the Great Fox," the Vixen steps up, "I'm Krystal, I'm part of the Star Fox team as well," the man known as Dante eyes the two cautiously.

Sizing up are they trust worthy, "so what are you going to do with me McCloud?" he asks helpless against whatever decision he makes, Fox scratch the back of his head, "we haven't thought of what to do with you," Dante frowns, "not sure?"

Krystal explains, "we're mercenary on our way to Corneria when you appeared upon our ship," this little explanation made much sense to Dante who is now getting some form of idea, "so I'm on a mercenary ship heading to Corn something packed with Animal as a crew?" he asks disbelieved.

Something about his manner spoke of shock and sarcasm, as to where shock began and sarcasm ended neither of the Foxes could tell, even by telepathy, "so now you're going to get a hell load of money for dumping me onto the operating table for your scientist right?"

Fox cross his arms, "well if you so excited about our scientist opening you up I might consider it when we reach Corneria," Dante eye Fox for a moment, "if you did you'll probably going need to explain how I got on your ship which could mean your ship would be impounded for study."

The thought must had crossed Fox's mind when he seemed worried, "I doubt you'll get a large sum out of me as research but hey who knows," the door to the brig hisses open, in step the old hare, "are you done Fox talking to him we need to get the Warp drive brought back online."

The two Vulpine left, he stare as they go watching them closely for anything that might help him, Krystal gave him a nervous glance, "heh I guess I'm more scarier than I had myself thought out to be," he told himself amusingly turning back to sit on his bunk bed.

The others continue the necessary maintenance of the great ship, "So are we going to hand him over when we get to Corneria?" Falco asks Fox, "hand over for what?" Fox replies thinking through what Dante had said, "To get him off our backs for starters," came Falco causal talk.

Slippy pops his head up, "we could but then they'll probably take the Great Fox to study him in quarantine condition," Peppy step in, "that's true, they'll probably take the ship and impound it until they see fit to let it go," Falco is out voted, "so we let him rot In the brig?"

The option Falco brought out was not so simply, "we're going into Corneria to get the ship refitted," Fox reminds the blue bird, "we invest quite a bit of money since the last time mission to have it done."

Falco did not need any more explanation "great so what are we going to do with him?" he didn't had the answer for blue falcon; Fox knew he must call a meeting to discuss this matter more thoroughly before a decision can be made.

Suddenly the corridor seems to lurch left, "now what?" Falco asks, Fox pushes the comm. Mounted on the wall. "What's going on Slippy?" Fox calls down the Comms, a moment later he heard Slippy voice, "that energy spike we encountered seem to had disappeared for an hour then reappeared and cause power loss within all systems."

This didn't sound good, if an energy spike that brought Dante was the reason then more of his kind could show up, "are we going to expect any unwanted visitors soon?" he waits for a moment for a reply, "no the power spike seem to have remain within the generators then released itself just now causing power loss."

A few moments passed as Fox waits anxiously for the news, "no worries Fox ROB has double checked the ship and found no activity or any additional life forms," they heard ROB voice, "alert!" the robot calls out, Fox heard frantic tapping and gasps from Slippy.

This didn't sit well with Fox, "what is it Slippy?" his answer came when a loud siren went off, the white light filled the corridor has turned yellow, "are we under attack?" Krystal asks stiffening up for action, Fox shakes his head, "this tells us that there is an intruder on aboard," this made them draw their blasters.

For a moment they wondered who could had set it off, "hold a moment they'll need to blow a hole into the great Fox to get in here," Falco points out, "which means there is an intruder already on board," Krystal finishes.

At that moment it had dawn upon all of them at once, "Dante!" they spoke in union, they rush back down the corridors forgetting about Slippy reply, turning a corner they ran a little further then stop at the doors that lead to the brig.

The door slide open when they approached it, blasters in hand they walk in looking for any sign of the human, Peppy glance at the shield that are still on, he looks into the cell and saw it empty, "he's gone!" Peppy shouts disbelieving his eyes, "he must be pretty quick to get out of here and out of sight before any of us had caught sight of him," Falco compliments.

Slippy Voice can be heard, "guys!" he shouts wanting their attention urgently, Peppy presses the button on the Comm, "what is it?" he asks, "one of our escape has been launched!" Fox was the one who spoke in disbelieve, "WHAT!" he shouts unable to believe the news.

Peppy didn't like it one bit, "how can he pilot an escape pod?" it was Slippy who supply the answer, sheepishly of course, "well… I installed some software into the escape pods so they'll automatically fly to the nearest planet if the Great Fox was going to be destroyed," Falco snorts in anger, "great thanks to Mr toad that human must be on the planet surface by now."

On the planet surface an escape pod shaped like a blocky tear shape dropped into a small river, nearby are some dinosaurs who scatter when the escape pod appeared roaring down into their midst.

The ruins behind were shaken when the escape pod hit the ground, the great war stone giant glance wondering what could had made such a terrible noise, a mid size Triceratops stare out from the protective of a stone framed door which is a few yards away from the left side of the escape pod.

The hatch that faced away from the ruins blow itself away from a few yards, the occupant emerge from the pod and felt his knee wobble as it try to calm down, he couldn't stand for long and fell to his knees.

He breathed in deep and slowly so he can calm his breathing as best as he can, "damn that was one hell of a ride," he thought, standing up he felt normal, he didn't felt light like he did on that ship, "must be the gravity," he thought.

He heard screeching, looking up he saw some weird flying creature which dive towards him, it's face has a wide mouth which it smiles filled with fangs, the skinny arms are tipped with claws of some sort, the eyes are yellow.

It's wings are like a bats, its skin green, it raise it's claw ready to tear his eyes out with them.

It was in for a nasty surprise when Dante hand surge up and grab it, his hand could easily hold the creature legs up to it's neck, a small creature but never less Dante didn't want to take any chances, he punch the creature with his other hand.

The wing bat thing stop moving, he wondered did he killed it, he didn't want to think about it and toss it away from him like some rubbish, looking round he saw at the lush beauty of the grass and the stream he crashed landed into.

He heard movement, looking to his right he saw a Triceratops staring at him, scared, "I'm not going to ask," he told himself, looking up he saw something coming down towards him, this one a plane of some sort, "great better get moving," he thought.

He headed past the ruins with no idea where he's going, it's better than letting them capture him again.


End file.
